1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip for a car and, more specifically, to an improved door opening weather strip internally provided with a fish-bone or one side core for sealing the joint between a door frame of the body of a car and a door for closing an opening defined by the door frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In most current automobiles, a main weather strip for sealing a door opening is attached to a door frame of a body instead of attaching the same to a door for closing a door opening defined by the door frame.
As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional main weather strip 20 to be attached to the flange 10 of the body of a car to seal a door opening is an integral structure having a welt part 21 of a generally U-shaped cross section, a hollow sealing part 22 protruding from the outer side wall of the welt part 21, a lip part 23 projecting from the inner side wall of the welt part 21, and a fish-bone core 30 buried in the welt part 21. As shown in FIG. 3, the fish-bone core 30 has a plurality of U-shaped loops 31 and a longitudinal connecting part 32 successively connecting the middle portions of the U-shaped loops 31. The core 30 buried in the welt part 21 enables the welt part 21 to be bent in conformity with the curved shape of the flange 10 and prevents the lips of the welt part 21 from warping. The connecting part 32 of the fish-bone core 30 affects adversely to the flexibility of the main weather strip 20 and makes work for setting the main weather strip 20 on the flange 10 of the body difficult, and the tolerance in the overall length of the main weather strip 20 is as small as from .+-.3 mm to .+-.4 mm.
As shown in FIG. 5, another conventional main weather strip 20 to be attached to the flange 10 of the body of a car to seal a door opening is an integral structure having a welt part 21 of a generally U-shaped cross section, a hollow sealing part 22 protruding from the outer side of the welt part 21 and provided with a drain hole 28, and a one-side core 30 buried in the welt part 21. As shown in FIG. 7, the one-side core 30 has a plurality of U-shaped loops 31 conforming to the shape of the welt part 21 and a longitudinal connecting part 35 successively connecting the leg portions of the U-shaped loops 31. The one-side core 30 is buried in the welt part 21 so that the connecting part 35 extends in the outer side wall of the welt part 21 contiguous with the hollow sealing part 22. The one-side core 30 is flexible but not stretchable because the U-shaped loops 31 of the one-side core 30 are connected by the connecting part 35, which makes work for attaching the main weather strip 20 to the body of a car.